


Jak to było z agentem Thalmoru

by Regalia92



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comedy, M/M, ale z romansem, niby jest paring, raczej bez seksu, specyficzny humor, trochę nawine ale to nic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Do Markartu ma przybyć agent Thalmoru. Jak zareaguje Igmund? Co na to jego żona Voada? I od kiedy Ondolemar to imię męskie?





	1. This is not the first time — you tried to get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły podkradłam z piosenki. Miła dla ucha. 
> 
> A opowiadanie jest... hm, specyficzne. Kliniczny przypadek durnoty i bezmózgowia, tak jest.

Zapowiadał się kolejny, piękny, męczący dzień w Grodzie Podkamień. Jak zwykle pies będzie wył na krzak miłorzębu, biorąc skarłowaciałe drzewo za niebezpieczeństwo. Przed południem przyjdzie Calcelmo ze swoim bratankiem i we dwóch będą próbowali nagiąć jego wolę co do wznowienia wykopalisk w Nchuand Zel. Voada po cichu wróci go Grodu przejściem przez Salę Umarłych, udając, że wcale nie spędziła nocy w łożu Mulusha, Urzogy albo tego trzeciego orsima. Po co te pozory? Przecież doskonale wie, że jego małżeństwo istnieje jedynie na papierze.

Zapowiada się kolejny piękny...

\- Jarlu! - usłyszał. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak Raerek śpieszy do jego tronu. - Przybył posłaniec z listem! - powiedział starzec, wyciągając przed siebie rulon.

\- A gdzie posłaniec? - zapytał.

\- Kiedy przekroczył nasze mury, zdyszany, ledwie zbliżył się do Nawiedzonego...

\- Ten dom nie jest nawiedzony! To dziecinna...

\- Słuchaj się wuja, kiedy mówi, że dom ten nawiedzony jest! - skarcił go Raerek. - Dotarł do drzwi tego domostwa i padł trupem.

Gdyby ktokolwiek inny choć spróbował krzywo spojrzeć na Igmunda, jego huskarl zatłukłaby nieszczęśnika na śmierć. Nie, najpierw odciąłby ęłabymu klejnoty, kazała mu je zjeść i pociął na kawałki. Albo lepiej, jednym ciosem pozbawiła ciała tego ciężaru, którego zwie się głową (czy też w przypadku występku obrazy majestatu jarla - pustym łbem, tudzież, łepetyną). Jedynym, który mógł ganić, rugać, besztać i odzywać się do młodego jarla bez krzty szacunku był jego wuj Raerek.

\- Zapewne zabił go trud podróży - rzucił jarl.

\- Albo gniew nieszczęsnej duszy zamkniętej za drzwiami Domu.

\- Oczywiście.

Jarl spojrzał na rulon. Nie dość, że zawiązany, to jeszcze zalakowany. Odciśnięta pieczęć przedstawiała czteroramienną gwiazdę z czterema skrzydłami. Gdzieś już ją widział.

\- Co to za pieczęć?

\- Czyżeś spał na moich lekcjach, siostrzeńcze? Przecież to Thalmor! - odparł wzburzony zarządca.

\- Cholerne elfy - mruknął Igmund.

\- Nasi przyjaciele! Podpisałeś z nimi Konkordat...

\- Nasza przyjaźń jest jak moje małżeństwo, jedynie na papierze. I to było dawno temu, obiecali się nie mieszać do mojej polityki.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co napisali. Może to zaproszenie do Ambasady na przyjęcie.

\- Taaa, na zabawę kośćmi. Moimi.

\- Siostrzeńcze... - zaczął z wyrzutem starszy mężczyzna.

Jarl podniósł dłoń, ucinając rozmowę. Chwycił za sznurek, rozwiązał go i przełamał pieczęć. Zaczął czytać. Im bardziej wczytywał się w słowa, tym bardziej wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego. W końcu wstał, zgniótł list i rzucił nim o ścianę.

\- Jeszcze mi tutaj oprawcy potrzeba!

\- Ale co napisali? - zapytał zarządca.

\- Thalmor, w swej wielkiej łaskawości - zaczął z sarkazmem jarl. - Przyśle na nasz Dwór swojego wysłannika. Ondolemar. Oficjalnie ma się zajmować tępieniem wiary w Talosa, ale na pewno jest szpiegiem. Mamy robić wszystko, co ta wywłoka zapragnie i się jej nie sprzeciwiać. Paskudna baba.

\- Igmundzie - zaczął Raerek i, oho, mówienie po imieniu do jarla źle wróżyło. - Nie tak cię wychowałem. Twoja matka wylewałaby łzy na samą myśl, iż już tak srogo oceniłeś nieznaną ci niewiastę.

\- Taaa, wylewała łzy. Prędzej wino i to nie za swój kołnierz.

\- Igmund!

\- No już dobrze, dobrze - powiedział pokornie jarl. - Wstrzymam się z opinią o agencie Thalmoru, póki się tu nie pojawi. Chociaż słyszałem o ich praktykach i dziwnym pociągu do... no. Ale wiedz wuju jedno - wstał i powoli ruszył w stronę zbrojowni. - Prędzej Gromowładny zasiądzie na moim tronie, niż ja spoufalę się z tych ich wysłannikiem.

A kiedy jarl oddalił się od swojego tronu wystarczającą odległość (uprzednio mamrocząc coś o żonie łakomie czekającej na świeży kąsek elfiej kobiety), Raerek rzekł:

\- Ale skąd wiesz, bratanku mój, że to będzie kobieta?


	2. This is not a party — where people know your name

W końcu minął tydzień, drugi i czwarty i przyszedł dzień, w którym Thalmorski wysłannik miał pojawić się w Markarcie. Niektórzy pomyśleliby, że to dobra okazja do porządków. Uprzątnięcia zalegających śmieci, naprawy dróg i schodów, wywalenia na zbity pysk Degaine'a i spalenia (wraz z właścicielem) kramu Hogniego Czerwono-Rękiego.

Nic bardziej mylnego.

Igmund nie miał zamiaru specjalnie dla tej baby stroić Markart w piórka i ozdoby. Ubrał się tak, jak nosił się co dnia. Nawet się nie ogolił. Co innego jego, ehkm, żona. Voada założyła najpiękniejszą i najbardziej skąpą suknię, jaka wisiała w jej szafie. By podkreślić swoje walory, (które, niestety dla męża i stety dla kochanków i kochanek miała), kazała związać się w pasie szarfą. Siedziała na krześle Raerka i co chwila poprawiała ułożenie swojego stroju. Ale nie to zszokowało młodego jarla. Rozpuściła włosy.

Nawet na ich ślubie miała warkocz!

\- Żeś się wystroiła - zaczął, szydząc z niej jarl. - Na czyj pogrzeb idziesz?

\- Twojej męskości - odparła, zawijając na palec złote pasemko. - Choć ten już dawno nastąpił... Pamiętaj, to ja zamawiam altmerkę.

\- I ty myślisz, że chciałbym w swym kamiennym łóżku kolejną zimną flądrę?

\- Lepsza zimna flądra niż nieruchawe próchno!

\- Dzieci moje, przestańcie - wtrącił się Raerek. - Czy nie macie dość tych ciągłych sprzeczek? Oczekujemy gościa, chociaż dzisiaj zachowujcie się, jak przystało na małżeństwo.

\- Ależ wuju - odparła Voada. Podstępna bździągwa, kto jej pozwolił tak mówić do jego wuja? - Przecież my zachowujemy się jak małżeństwo. Kłótnie, puste komnaty...

\- Kochankowie na boku...

\- Niemoc w członk...

\- DOŚĆ! Pozwólcie starcowi czekać na naszego gościa w CISZY.

Jarl i jego żona zamilkli. Kobieta wydęła usta, założyła nogę na nogę i powoli, by każdy, ale to dosłownie każdy wiedział, co robi, strzeliła focha. Igmund oparł głowę o dłoń. I tak czekali.

Czekali.

Czekali.

\- No gdzie do choler...

\- Paaanie! Jarluuuu! - usłyszeli z daleka. W ich stronę gnał strażnik. - Są tutaj! Elfy przybyły!

\- A czegoś się spodziewał, parowanych kluch? - rzucił Igmund. - Wracaj na dziedziniec i prowadź ich do środka Grodu! Ale już!

Strażnik strzelił piętami i już gnał w drugą stronę. Voada wyprostowała się na krześle, wypięła pierś do przodu i chwyciła za rąbek suki. Podniosła ją, odsłaniając łydki. Czy ona naprawdę myślała, że altmerka zadurzy się w niej, bo zobaczy jej nogę? Moze i weźmie ją do grzania łóżka czy też przelotnego seksu, ale że niby od razu rzuci dla niej wszystko i porwie ją, uciekając w nieznane? Pff. Oczywiście.

Drzwi Grodu otwarły się. Do środka weszły dwie elfie kobiety - straż przyboczna Thalmoru. Za nimi kroczyła postać cała ubrana w czerń. Zakapturzona. Z mieczem przy boku. I w spodniach.

Thalmor musiał być naprawdę postępową organizacją, skoro pozwalają swoim kobietom nosić spodnie.

Mały orszak stanął u stóp schodów i powoli zaczął po nich wchodzić. Igmund uznał, że to dobra pora na piękne powitanie. Takie w stylu witaj gościu mój, zajebisty przybrałeś strój, a teraz spierdalaj. Ale był jarlem, związanym Konkordatem i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką przemowę.

\- Witajcie w Markarcie - zaczął. - Jesteśmy wielce radzi, że nasi przyjaciele z Thalmoru przybyli, byśmy wspólnie wyplenili wiarę w fałszywego boga - orszak już prawie był na korytarzu. - Jestem jarl Igmund, a to moja żona Voada - wskazał na pindrzącą się kobietę - hurskarl Faleen - wskazał na kobietę przytuloną do włuczni - i zarządca Raerek. Mniemam, żeś Ondolemar.

\- Tak, to ja - usłyszał w odpowiedzi męski głos.

Głos. Męski.

Mężczyzna!

Elf podszedł na wyciągnięcie ręki i odrzucił zakrywający jego twarz kaptur. Zdecydowanie mężczyzna, oj tak. I to jaki mężczyzna! Z takim można konie kraść. Voada zbladła, jednak wciąż w jej głowie tliła się nadzieja na nawiązanie stosunków bliższych, niż ciału koszula. Kiedy jej mąż w odpowiedzi wykrztusił z siebie 'eemm' przesunęła się bliżej elfa i rzekła:

\- Przybycie ciebie, panie, na nasz Dwór to zaszczyt - zbliżyła się i ujęła elfa pod rękę. Taka poufałość zaskoczyła Thalmorczyka. - Pozwolisz, panie, że oprowadzę cię po naszym Grodzie? Zapewniam, iż jestem lepszym przewodnikiem niż mój mąż.

Po czym dosłownie zaciągnęła skołowanego elfa na dziedziniec i zaczęła oprowadzać go po mieście. Jarl spojrzał na Raerka.

\- Nawet mu się dobrze nie przyjrzałem - pożalił się wujowi.


	3. This is not a classroom — with teacher at the board

Jarl był oburzony. To jego zadaniem było niańczenie gości, ugniatanie woli polityków i ogólnie doglądanie spraw związanych z poselstwem, zarobkami i przemytem części od centurionów. To on powinien się teraz bawić tym thalmorczykiem, nie ona. Powinni teraz siedzieć i ustalać, pod jakimi warunkami elf będzie rezydował w Markarcie. Albo jakie warunki jarl musi spełnić, by nie dostąpić zaszczytu plądrowania i mordu hordy Thalmoru. Albo jak powinien dogodzić... W każdym razie. Jedynym, dwoma słowami: ukradła mu elfa.

Jak śmiała!

Pewnie teraz siedzą pokątnie i naśmiewają się z niego. Pewnie mówi mu jakieś wyssane z palca brednie, a on wieży w każde jej słowo. Pewnie już się dał nabrać na jej wdzięki i siedzą na łóżku i on... A ona... Pewnie zniechęciła go do niego...

A chrzanić elfa!

Jarl przez resztę dnia siedział na tronie i udawał, że słucha swoich roszczeniowych poddanych i przejmuje się ich problemami. I kiedy już słońce skryło się za górami, ostatni wsiok wrócił do swojego domu, a straż przyboczna Thalmoru przestała narzekać na twardą, kamienną podłogę jarl wstał z tronu, przeciągnął się i ruszył w stronę sypialni.

Spodziewał się zobaczyć tego kuchcika, co to od tygodnia zastępuje brata i rozpala ogień w kominku, czy może swoją żonę wielce zadowoloną z bliższego poznania elfa (albo lepiej, altmera z żoną). Ba. Nawet i Pies leżący na środku i czyszczący swoje jajka by go nie zdziwił. Ale. Czego się nie spodziewał, to półnagiego (no co, nie miał przecież butów i płaszczu, to przecież się liczy jako nagość, tak?), łysego i bardzo, bardzo wkur... zdenerwowanego altmera, siedzącego na jego łóżku. Pewnie wybrał łóżko, bo bał się siadać na krześle, pufie, skrzyni, a beczki były dla niego zbyt drzazgorodne.

\- Oczekuję odszkodowania! - krzyknął w stronę Igmunda.

\- Za co? - spytał jarl. Wcale nie był zdziwiony widokiem gościa w jego prywatnych komnatach. Wcale. Właściwie nawet się go spodziewał. Ba, właściwie to nawet po cichu chciał, żeby tam był. Powiedzmy, że chciał.

\- Twoja żona mnie napastowała. Żądam odpowiedniej rekompensaty.

\- A więc w ramach rekompensaty chcesz napastować mnie? - spytał zaczepnie. - Proponuję złapać moją żonę i nabić na pal, mi nie szkoda.

Nie wiedział, co go ugryzło, ale nagle zapragnął podroczyć się z elfem. Sprawdzić, z czego jest ulepiony. Pierwsze wrażenie sugerowało agenta mającego kontakty i władzę, a jednak ten agent dał się porwać sprzed nosa jarla żonie władcy Markartu. Czyli taka pierdoła, choć wśród swoich szycha.

\- Słyszałem, że noce tutaj są równie zimne, jak wasze kamienne budowle - odparł elf. - Jednak ty masz ciepłe, duże łoże, wolne wieczorami, skoro nie potrafisz upilnować swojej kobiety. Zauważyłem to, siedząc tu i czekając na ciebie, jarlu.

\- I co? - spytał głupio Igmund. Podszedł do stojaka i zaczął się rozbierać. - Mam ci dać w prezencie moje łóżko, czy od razu odstąpić całą komnatę?

\- Durniu - odparł Ondolemar. - Nie chcę twoje pokoju ani łóżka. Chcę mieć zapewnione miejsce przy ciebie. W łóżku.

\- Chcesz ze mną spać? - spytał z kpiną.

\- Owszem.

Nooo. Tego to już Igmund w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Ale, hmm, to wiele wyjaśnia. 

Nic nie wyjaśnia!

\- CO?! - wykrzyczał Igmund.

Tak, jak stał, mężczyzna zerwał się i podbiegł do elfa. Chwycił go za przód fikuśnej koszuli (elfy i ich dziwne upodobanie do frędzli, przewiewu i lnianych koszul).

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?! - warknął. - Jakąś podrzędną kurwę?

Elf chwycił jego dłonie, mruknął pod nosem coś o barbarzyńcy i odczepił palce Igmunda od swojego ubrania. Igmund stał, dyszał i patrzył wściekłym wzrokiem na Thalmorczyka. Ten wygładził swoje ubranie i ze spokojem spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Nie mam zamiaru uprawiać z tobą seksu, człowieku - odparł zdegustowany.

\- To po jaką cholerę proponujesz mi spanie razem?

\- Chcę, byś ogrzał mi łóżko, a nie mnie.

\- To chodzi o te wasze dziwne rytuały, tak? - spytał jarl. - Że używacie ludzi jako żeliwnych kast do ogrzania? Za nic w świecie! Nawet jakbym miał za to stracić władzę, zamieszkać na wyspie i jeść jedynie mięso traszek, nie ma mowy, bym...

Nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i zachwiał się. Gdyby nie to, że altmer przesunął się o centymetr, pewnie teraz przyrżnąłby w niego, a tak poleciał w poprzek kamiennego łóżka. Chociaż szkoda, może lepiej byłoby upaść na mężczyznę. Spod przymkniętych powiek zobaczył, jak niebieska mgiełka magii oplatała palce Ondolemara. Igmund zamknął oczy. Poczuł, że przesuwa się (choć nie z własnej woli), coś obok się porusza i po chwili z lewej strony zrobiło się cieplej. Ktoś dmuchnął mu w ucho i mężczyzna zasnął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muszę sobie kupić poduszkę. Jaki mam pusty, głupi łeb bo to napisać.


	4. This is not a cat show — with prizes at the door

Igmund obudził się. Najpierw otworzył jedno oko, później drugie. Ziewnął i mlasną. Czuł się wyspany jak nigdy. Zrelaksowany. Och, błogości... Poruszył. Niczym. Nie mógł ruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą, nawet ta sztuczka z poruszaniem prawym uchem, nawet tego nie mógł zrobić. Dobrze, że chociaż udało mu się podnieść powieki.

Dorwała go panika. Co robić, co robić. Był u siebie, w komnacie, tyle dowiedział się po wystroju wnętrza. Leżał na boku na swoim zimnym, kamiennym łóżku, które nadal było cholernie twarde, ale już nie tak zimne. Z tyłu ktoś obejmował go żelaznym uściskiem, jakby był ostatnią deską dla tonącego. To na pewno nie była Voada, brakowało wypukłości cycków, a dolna część ciała wciskała się mu w, szlachetnie i dziecinnie mówiąc, pośladeczki. Nie no, facet leżący za nim nie należał do oszczędnie usprzętowionych.

No dobrze, mamy panikę, ciepło z tyłu, lukę w pamięci i niedowład w prawie całym ciele. Czyli horror, magia i dziwne zdarzenia poprzedniej nocy.

A no tak.

\- Ondolemar! - krzyknął.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy byli na ty - odparł altmer. To on nie spał? - Musisz na to poczekać, jarlu. Tak z kilka nocy.

\- Domagam się, byś przestał mnie obłapiać, zboczeńcu! - zawył jarl. - I masz mnie natychmiast uwolnić spod twoich magicznych sztuczek.

\- Nie - usłyszał. I jakby na potwierdzenie słów altmer otarł się o niego. Zdradziecki, mały ... - I nie. Jak wspomniałem, jesteś jedynie...

Lecz Ondolemar nie zdążył powiedzieć, kim dla niego "jedynie" jest jarl. Drzwi komnaty otwarły się z hukiem, a we framudze stanęła rozzłoszczona, rozkosmana i dysząca ze zmęczenia Voada. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Podeszła bliżej łóżka, usiadła i powiedziała:

\- Uwolnij tego durnia, Lemar. Wujek Raerek dostanie zawału, jeśli zaraz ta łajza nie pojawi się na tronie. Chyba że chcesz, by jego audiencję tutaj przenieść - puściła w kierunku altmera oczko.

\- Obawiam się, że ta sytuacja mogłaby zostać przez nordów opacznie zrozumiała - odparł altmer.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę nad Igmundem i szepnął kilka słów. Złoty pył posypał się z jego dłoni na twarz jarla. Igmund zamrugał, bo to tałatajstwo dostało mu się do oczu i podniósł ręce, by wytrzeć twarz. Ręce! Odzyskał w nich władze. Ruszył małym palcem u prawej nogi, stopą, całą nogą. O wolności. Chwycił skóry odgrywające rolę narzuty na łóżko, owinął się w nie i pobiegł w kąt, jak najdalej od swojej szurniętej żony i jeszcze bardziej pieprzniętego ambasadora. Chociaż nie, lepiej skupić wzrok na tej babie niż na nagim (w końcu Igmund gwizdnął mu przykrycie), obiecująco grzesznie wyglądającym wysokim elfie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - zaczął się wydzierać. - Voada, co ty do czorta wyprawiasz?! I jaki Lemarr!? Co tu się do cholery wyprawia!

\- Och kochanie - odparła słodko Voada. - A której części nie rozumiesz?

\- Zlituj się nad nim Vod - powiedział Ondolemar wstając. Altmer zaczął rozglądać się za odzieniem. - Obawiam się, że natłok wiadomości może przygnieść naszego jarla.

\- Więc - zaczęła kobieta. - Kiedy ty sobie urzędowałeś, ja i Lemar porozmawialiśmy sobie. Tak od serca, wiesz. Okazało się, że chłopak strasznie w nocy marznie, biedaczysko. A że mają taki zwyczaj spać nie samotnie, zaoferowałam swoje towarzystwo.

\- Ale odmówiłem - dodał altmer. Już ubrany. Prawie.

\- Dokładnie - Voada zrobiła smutną minkę. - Okazało się, że nie wolno im leżeć w łóżku z osobą o przeciwnej płci. Dlatego ty dostałeś Ondolemara, a dla mnie zostały Zilla i Willa. Swoją drogą, bardzo ciepłe z nich kobiety. I jakie gibkie, mówię ci, jedna to się tak wygięła...

\- W końcu to altmerskie wojowniczki - dodał z dumą Ondolemar.

\- Nooo, także ten... Ja śpię z nimi, ty śpisz z nim i wszyscy są zadowoleni - zakończyła swój wywód kobieta. - A teraz proszę grzecznie podać sobie łapki na zgodę i godzić się, bo ja nie mam na was czasu.


	5. Won't you stay with me one more day?

Igmund obudził się na swoim tronie. Nawet nie wiedział, że zasnął. Mara senna przypomniała mu o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku lat. Och, gdyby wtedy grzecznie podziękował dobroci Thalmoru i nabił ich wszystkich na pal... Ale nie. Podpisał Konkordat, przyjął na swój dwór ich Ambasadora i nawet wsparł inicjatywę wykurzenia z Pogranicza wyznawców Talosa. Wszystko w imię wyższej idei.

Czy może raczej przyziemnych potrzeb.

W końcu był człowiekiem, mężczyzną i jak mógł odmówić potrzebującemu ciepłego łóżka? No właśnie, nie mógł. Przecież i orędownicy Mary powtarzali - okazuj współczucie. A jarl współczuł wszystkim altmerskim obywatelom przebywającym w jego Markarcie i zmagającym się z niewygodnymi, twardymi, zimnymi posłaniami. Tak nie mogło być.

Zgodził się, bo im współczuł. Dokładnie tak było.

Wcale nie było tak, że Voada ich obudziła i pletła jakieś bzdury o spaniu. Ondolemar wcale nie wyglądał pociągająco, a jarl wcale nie czuł potrzeb, które, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy w towarzystwie mężczyzn nie czuł. I Voada nie zauważyła nic, nie wstała z łóżka i nie zatrzasnęła ich w królewskiej sypialni. Milczała i nie powiedziała nic takiego, co by sugerowało, żeby wyjaśnili sobie to i owo, i że otworzy drzwi dopiero, kiedy usłyszy jęczenie wyjaśniających.

Wcale tak nie było. Igmund prawie nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak było. Bo to tak dawno było.

Do tronu zbliżał się ubrany na czarno mężczyzna, z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz. Igmund widział go tyle razy, że nie musiał już zastanawiać się, kto odmawia mu widoku swojego.

\- Ondolemar - powiedział.

\- Igmund - odparł altmer. Podszedł bliżej tronu i usiadł na krześle, na którym zwykł siedzieć Raerek. - Gdzie się podział twój huskarl? 

\- Pewnie jest tam, gdzie twoja straż przyboczna - rzekł jarl. - W komnacie mojej królowej. Przecież już po dziewiątej.

\- A myślałem, że Słońce zgasło, bo wy, nordzi, oszczędzanie na oświetleniu.

\- Oszczędzamy na wszystkim, taki naród.

\- Nie mówiąc już o ogrzaniu tych komnaty... - odparł zaczepnie elf. - Słyszałem, że wasze noce...

Jarl spojrzał na mężczyznę. Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Cwana bestyja.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? Tę kwestię chyba już mamy rozpracowaną - powiedział, wstając. Przeciągnął się, po czym wyciągnął w stronę towarzysza rękę. - Idziemy?

Thalmorczyk chwycił jego dłoń. Była ciepła. Jakiś dziwnym trafem Igmund zawsze był ciepły, nawet zimą. Mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę sypialni.

\- Oczywiście - rzekł. - Dzisiejszy dzień był tak... męczący. Co chwilę podbiegał do mnie jakiś Dovahkin czy Dohavkin i zadawał głupie pytania. Nawet chwili wytchnienia mi poskąpił.

\- Co to za jeden? Co od ciebie chciał? - spytał jarl. - Jeśli ci się naprzykrzał...

\- Zostaw dzieciaka w spokoju - machnął ręką altmer. - Zbyt szybko przestawiasz się na tryb zazdrośnika, a to niezdrowe. Chłopak pomarudził, pomarudził i sobie poszedł. Jedynie mnie zmęczył.

\- Więc jesteś zmęczony - westchnął Igmund, zamykając za nimi drzwi komnaty. - A ja miałem na dziś wieczór takie plany...

\- Jakie plany?

\- ... ale skoro jesteś zmęczony ...

\- Czy wspomniałem, że chcę odpocząć?

Mam cię, pomyślał Igmund. Teraz mi się nie wywiniesz.

\- No właśnie, czy ja mówiłem, że dam ci odpocząć? - spytał jarl.

\- A kto ci powiedział, że chcę poznać twoje plany na wieczór? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie altmer.

\- Ty - odparł jarl. Nachylił się i pocałował Ondolemara. - Więc moje plany...

\- Myślę, że w swojej wspaniałomyślności zgodzę się na nie - rzekł altmer. - Ale jutro to ja jestem na górze.


End file.
